fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TV World Fighters - Roster Info
The following page displays the information about the individual characters in TV World Fighters, describing their movelist, strategies, etc. 'Alvin' Legacy of Alvin: *The Alvin Show (1961) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *The Chipmunks and Chipettes (TBA) 'TV World Fighters' 'Costumes:' *Cool Cap (Alvin and the Chipmunks; 1983) *60s Look (The Alvin Show; 1961) *Disco Suit 'Arcade Mode' After a live performance of the "Witch Doctor", Alvin and his brothers (Simon and Theodore) are told that the Chipettes (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor) were kidnapped by a hooded man, as the Chipmunks put their audience on hold to follow the man's footsteps. They eventually catch the man running into a portal. While the portal is still open, Alvin informs his brothers that they must enter the portal to save their friends, as Alvin declares himself leader of the rescue and lead his brothers into the portal. 'Rivalry' Rival: Felix Reason: It appears that prior to the Chipmunks' arrival into the Battle Arena, Theodore began to eat out of a bag of potato chips. However, Felix appears and takes the potato chips and offers him vegetables, telling him vegetables are much healthier. Alvin is annoyed by this, telling Felix the difficulty of finding food within "this gathering of crazy fools", though Felix responds by taking a hammer out of his trademark Magic Bag. Alvin and Felix head right into a fight. Connection: Both Alvin and Felix are anthropomorphic animals, who were featured in Comic Strips and Television Shows. The two have also not been seen in a Television Series of their own since the late 90s. 'Batman' 'Legacy of Batman:' *Batman (1966) *The Batman/Superman Hour (1968) *Super Friends (1973) *The All-New Super Friends Hour (1977) *The New Adventures of Batman (1977) *Challenge of the Super Friends (1978) *Legend of Superheroes (1979) *The World's Greatest Super Friends (1979) *Super Friends (1980) *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) *The New Batman Adventures (1997) *Justice League (2001) *Justice League Unlimited (2004) *The Batman (2004) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008) *Beware the Batman (2013) 'TV World Fighters' 'Costumes:' *Injustice (Featured in Injustice: Gods Among Us; 2013) *Black & Grey (Batman: The Animated Series; 1992) *Blue & Grey (Batman: The Brave and the Bold; 2008) 'Arcade Mode' During an attack made by the Joker, Superman is tricked into killing his wife, Lois Lane, as he retaliates and kills the Joker. After this event, Superman forms a New World Order, though Batman goes against this, as the two form their own groups (Superman's Regime and Batman's Insurgency) Batman hears of a "gathering of warriors and special people", as the Caped Crusader believes these people could join the Insurgency and defeat Superman's Regime, as Batman heads out to find help. 'Rivalry' Rival: Inspector Gadget Reason: Batman enters the Battle Arena, as Inspector Gadget already arrived and wants to greet him Hello. However, instead of a hand popping out, his gadgets malfunction and pull out a boxing glove, almost hitting Batman's face. As Inspector Gadget nervously tries to tell Batman the malfunction was an accident, Batman believes his rival is a Spy for the Joker (in his universe, that being from Injustice: Gods Among Us) attempting to use the "gathering" to cross universes to finish the Joker's work. Batman threatens Inspector Gadget, as the two prepare for their battle. Connection: 'Voice actor Frank Welker provided voice acting to both Batman: The Brave and the Bold (as various characters) and the Inspector Gadget series as the main antagonist, Dr. Claw. Also, both Batman and Inspector Gadget use multiple gadgets and tools to solve their problems, with Batman using his utility-belt and Inspector Gadget being a Cyborg with gadgets built in him. Irony is contained within this rivalry, as Batman is an intelligent problem-solver who uses his knowledge to defeat his enemies, while Inspector Gadget is rather clueless and in some cases, some gadgets malfunction. 'Bugs Bunny 'Legacy of Bugs Bunny:' *h 'TV World Fighters' 'Costumes:' 'Arcade Mode' 'Clumsy Smurf' 'Dalek' 'Felix' 'Fred Flintstone' 'Garfield' 'Hulk Hogan' 'Inspector Gadget' 'Johnny Knoxville' 'Leonardo' 'Lion-O' 'Optimus Prime' Legacy of Optimus Prime: *The Transformers (1984) *Transformers: Generation 2 (1993) *Beast Wars: Transformers (1996) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2000) *Transformers: Armada (2002) *Transformers: Energon (2004) *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) *Transformers Animated (2007) *Transformers Prime (2010) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2012) 'TV World Fighters' 'Costumes:' *G1 (The Transformers; 1984) *Animated (Transformers Animated; 2007) *The Prime (Transformers Prime; 2010) 'Arcade Mode' Taking place in the Generation 1 Universe, the autobot Wheeljack tells Optimus of a large source of what he believes is Energon, but one that's in a "parallel universe". Wheeljack decides to use his newest invention to transport the Autobot Leader to get the Energon, though due to the machine's conditions, Optimus has to be shrunked to a smaller size. Optimus Prime heads out to retrieve the Energon. 'Rivalry' Rival: Voltron Reason: Optimus arrives to the Battle Arena and senses Energon-like energy within the stage. Voltron suddenly appears and warns the Autobot about the evil that has called for him, and to stay away from this energy and it's source, claiming the Voltron Force shall deal with it. Optimus Prime refuses to surrender and pulls out his Lazer Axe, as Voltron warns him he'll regret his decision and prepares to battle. Connection: Both Optimus Prime and Voltron are very known and popular Robot-beings, though Optimus Prime is his own identity while Voltron is formed by the Voltron Force. The Transformers and the original Voltron series also both started in 1984 in Japan and the U.S. Voice actor Peter Cullen contributes to the voices of Optimus Prime and select characters from Voltron. 'Popeye' 'Rick Grimes' 'Sheldon Cooper' 'Snake Eyes' 'Sonic the Hedgehog' 'The Doctor' 'Voltron' Legacy of Voltron: *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984) *Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998) *Voltron Force (2011) 'TV World Fighters' 'Costumes:' *Lion Force *Vehicle Force *Gladiator Force 'Arcade Mode' The Voltron Force (made up of Keith, Lance, Pidge, Sven, and Hunk) are notified of strange activity coming from somewhere in the Galaxy. And while they believe it's being caused by King Zarkon, it is the cast of the game gathering together to battle. The Voltron Force heads out to defeat whatever "evil" is lurking out there, though on the way there the assembled Voltron shortens in height. 'Rivalry' Rival: Optimus Prime Reason: The Voltron Force arrive to the Battle Arena and search for any Lifeforms within the area. Optimus Prime interupts their search, asking about why they are here. Both the Voltron Force and Optimus are not fully aware of what's really going on, though Keith believe it's the work of King Zarkon. Keith's friends then go under the impression that Optimus is a minion of King Zarkon in a disguise of a false mutual friend. The full Voltron force agrees to defeat Optimus Prime, believing King Zarkon would reveal himself once Optimus is defeated. Connection: Both Voltron and Optimus are very known and popular Robot-beings, though Optimus Prime is his own identity while Voltron is formed by the Voltron Force. The Transformers and the original Voltron series also both started in 1984 in Japan and the U.S. Voice actor Peter Cullen contributes to the voices of Optimus Prime and select characters from Voltron.